The New Girl in the Squad
by EmmaOfFairyTail
Summary: This is a fanfiction that I originally wrote for myself, but I thought some people might like it. This takes place a bit after the last episode that was out. I've only gotten to Vol. 11, so I don't know much, but I'm getting there. Please leave a comment and tell me what I should change. The next chapter will be out in a few days. I might also post things like Fairy Tail and stuff!
1. Chapter 1

SNK FF

It was a normal day at the castle the Survey Corps called base. Eren was weeding the garden, Levi was taking care of the horses, and everyone else was doing there own cleaning and things. Everything was normal, until an unexpected wagon with two horses pulling it showed up. There was a girl sleeping on the wagon. She wore a pair of shorts and a fleece T-Shirt. her hair looked like wolf's fur, and her eyes were two different colours, one blue, the other an orange-ish colour. One of the horses neighed and the girl bolted up. "Oh, were here!" she yelled, and sprung off the wagon. "Wow! Nothing has changed at all!" she said sarcastically to herself. Levi started to walk toward the girl, but when he got a look at her face, he stopped in his tracks. "Emma?!" he yelled, his face looked like he saw a dead person. "Oh, hi Levi! What's up? What's it been now, two years, or so?" she said cheerfully. Levi didn't say anything, he just stared at her in disbelief. "H- how are you here? You were dead!" He finally spit out. "You thought I was dead?! Wow, I'm kinda sad that you would think so lowly of me…" She said disappointingly. "Calm down, Levi! You look like you just saw a ghost!" Emma yelled to him. He walked up to her and started squishing her face. "Whert ur yuh dewun?" Emma asked whilst her face was being squished. "I was making sure you weren't a ghost." he answered and let go of her face. Eren finished weeding the garden, so he started to run toward Levi for more tasks, but he noticed that Levi was with Emma, so he slowed down to make sure that he didn't interrupt their conversation. Emma swiftly turned her head and smiled. "Hi!" she said with a smile, "I'm Emma, and you are?" "Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you." he answered and they shook hands. "Um, sir, I'm done weeding the garden." Eren said politely to Levi. "You still make them clean everything Levi? Geeze, you're so mean to the kids!" Emma mumbled. The other "cadets" started walking outside and stared at the three.

*Flashback*

The teacher stood next to the chalkboard, names were on it. Everyone of the names was someone on the Survey Corps. "Now we come to the last person, Emma Tea, also known as the shadow killer. Her number of titan kills is unknown, but apparently, they are very high, and she has never had an assisted kill. It is also rumored that she has killed another human." the teacher said. The students chattered about the new information.

*Back to the Future*

_So this is that girl? She doesn't seem like a killer though… _Eren thought, whilst Emma and Levi bickered about cleaning. "Oh, where's Petra? I won our bet!" Emma asked excitedly. Levi and Eren stayed quiet for a while. "Don't tell me she…." Emma said, tears welled up in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a few seconds, and then became cheerful again. "I guess I lost the bet then… Lets go make cakes!" She shouted. "Make cakes? We don't have the ingredients for that! Sugar is worth a lot of money! We can't afford it." Levi said quite firmly. "I have all the stuff! Don't worry about it Levi. Everyone! C'mon! Were gonna make cake!" Emma yelled, and the cadets followed her into the castle, but Levi stopped Eren for a second. "If her eyes start to get red, quickly calm her down." Levi said firmly, Eren nodded and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eren was sitting at the table in the dining hall next to Mikasa and Armin. It had been an hour since Emma had said she would make cake. "Be careful around that girl Eren. She's the same Emma that killed someone, and I get this feeling that she's hiding something." Mikasa said randomly. "She doesn't look like she would've killed someone though, she seems really nice." Eren implied. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying, you can't judge a book by it' cover?" Armin added. "Then you guys should be careful too." Eren said, he had finally given in to their bickering. The other cadets were gathered at the other tables, chatting away. Jean sat down next to the three friends. "I have a bad feeling about that Emma girl." he spit out. "Thats what we were just talking about," Eren said. Just then, Emma came in with two cakes, without icing of course. "Here you go cadets!" She said as she set the cakes on two of the tables. "Eat what you want. This will probably be the first and last time you have something with sugar in it." Emma said, her hands at her hips. "Are you the same Emma that people call the shadow killer?" One cadet yelled out. "People never called me that, did they Levi?" Emma asked him as he tried to sneak in the room without being noticed. "I don't know and I don't care." he answered grimly, as he shot a glare toward the cadet who said it. "Hey Levi, don't glare at the kids!" Emma yelled at him when she saw him glare. "You can't call them kids if you're one as well." Levi said, looking very annoyed. "Is that any way to talk to your superior?" Emma responded, trying to point out the fact that a "kid" has a higher rank than him. "You're the Corporal's superior?" A cadet yelled out. "Yup, and I'm only seventeen." Emma said proudly, sticking her chin high in the air. "That doesn't make sense though. If you're seventeen, you would have only been in the Survey Corps for two years, and Levi said you were missing for two years." Eren shouted out. "I joined the Survey Corps when I was ten, for specific reasons. Don't ask, because you'll find out in a few days, or so." Emma quickly responded. Her blue eye started to turn red in the corner. "Emma, calm yourself." Levi said when he noticed her eye. She nodded and sat down next to him. "I wonder what specific reason she has for joining the Survey Corps at ten.." Jean said suspiciously. _What if she can turn into a titan too?!_ Eren thought. You could tell what he was thinking by the look on his face. "I don't think she can turn into a titan Eren." Mikasa said, confirming the look on his face. "But what if that's why? Why else would she join at ten?! Ten year olds can't use 3DMs or fight with them, at that matter." Eren said with a grim look on his face. Emma stood up and walked away, a large circle of lots of keys jingled at her side. _Why does she have so many keys? Maybe she is hiding something…_ Eren thought as his friends tried to talk to him. "You brats might wanna get to sleep. We have something important to discuss in the morning." Levi said as he exited the room.

Emma walked outside, toward the Titan holding grounds, where she was sure she'd find Hanji. "Hanji-san! Hanji-san!" she yelled, as she got closer to the Titan holding place. "Hanji-san!" Emma yelled loudly, and a woman with glasses started running toward her. "Emma!" she yelled as she got closer. "Hanji-san!" she yelled as she hugged her. "Is it really you?" Hanji asked, squishing her face like Levi did. "Yus utss meh.." Emma said, her face in mid squish. "Where have you been these past two years?!" Hanji asked, her face looked fascinated. "I've been training outside of the walls.." Emma whispered. She had always looked up to Hanji, and trusted her the most. "How were you not killed?!" Hanji yelled. "Shhhh! Quiet down!" Emma said quietly. "Don't you remember? Titans don't usually attack me, unless they are some weird variety." Emma whispered, her face was plastered with a smile. "Maybe we should test that theory…" Hanji said, she had a creepy look in her eye. "Shall we?" Emma said as they walked toward the titans. Emma approached a two meter one first. It was pinned to the ground, so it could've extended it's neck to bite her, but it just stared at the people behind her. Next, she approached a four meter titan. It was not a special variety, and like the other one, it did nothing to her. Then, she approached a six meter titan. "That one eats animals like cats and dogs, as well as humans." Hanji said before Emma got too close. She walked closer, and it tried to bite her, but she flipped back. "See?" Emma said to Hanji. "Why is that though?" Hanji asked in disbelief. You've never seen it have you?" Emma asked, sounding quite surprised. "Seen what? DO you transform like Eren?" Hanji asked, her creepy look was back. "Eren can transform? Into what?" Emma yelled in disbelief. _He couldn't, could he? It's not possible… _Emma thought, with a horrid look on her face. "He can turn into a titan," Hanji finally answered, "He has to inflict self harm though, he usually bites himself." she added. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go beat the shit out of Levi." Emma said as she stormed off.

"I can't believe that I still have to sleep in a basement.." Eren said to himself as he stammered down the stairs. "Hmm? Why is there a keyhole here?" he asked himself as he looked at a lonesome keyhole in the middle of the wall. _Maybe one of Emma's keys will fit in there… But which one? There's so many of them… How would I get one though? I can't just walk up and ask her.. _He thought as he stared at the keyhole.

"Levi! Why the hell didn't you tell me about the little titan brat?!" Emma yelled furiously as he approached Levi. "Calm the hell down Emma. Remember your eyes." Levi said as her eyes were both half red. "I don't give a damn about my eyes! Why didn't you tell me about how Eren can turn into a titan?" Emma yelled, her eyes being enclosed in a blood-red. "Because I knew this would happen. Calm down, or I'll have to take drastic measures." Levi said, he sounded pissed off. "Fine, don't expect me to get up early tomorrow then," Emma said as she stormed out of the room. She furiously stumbled down the stairs, into the basement, where she LITERALLY ran into Eren. "Oww," she whined, "are you okay? Oh, it's you.. Damn it!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet. "What are you doing?" she asked, her tone of voice made Eren think she was mad, which she was. "I sleep down here. Levi said I have to, because of….. reasons." Eren said nervously. "I already know titan boy. Don't think I'm mad at you though, because I'm not." Emma said, she could tell he was worried about it. "How did you know that that's what I was thinking?" Eren asked, he was suspicious. "Your scent, I mean facial expression." Emma quickly "corrected" herself. "Just get to bed kid…" she said before she went back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry that I haven't been posting! I've been studying, working, and having some family problems, so I haven't had time to write. I will try to post again tomorrow, but it might not work out. Things will be heating up in a few chapters! There will be a story of Emma's past, and explanations of all the things that have been said about her killing someone, being Levi's superior, and all of that stuff. Please leave a review!

It's the next day and everyones up early, except for Emma. "Dammit, where is she?" Levi mumbled to himself angrily. "Should we start without her?" Hanji asked him. "I guess we'll have to." he answered. It was easy to see that he was angry. All of the cadets started to group around. Eren walked up to Levi asked, "Can I go use the bathroom?" "Make it fast, we need to get started." Levi answered, and Eren ran back inside the castle. _The lock in the basement, she's probably there._ Eren thought as he approached the stairs. _How am I going to unlock it though? I don't have any keys, and I can't ask heichou if he has any keys… _he contemplated ask he approached the lock. He bent down and looked in the keyhole. All he was was a bit of movement. _Maybe there's something I can use to pick the lock.. _He thought as he looked around.

_Great, Emma isn't here, and now Eren is gone? How long does it take a brat to use the bathroom? _Levi thought. Mikasa and Armin started to look around for Eren, but they didn't see him. "Maybe, he went to the bathroom?" Armin asked Mikasa reassuringly. "Maybe…" Mikasa said depressingly as she thought about where he would be.

_Yes! A nail! _ Eren thought when he saw it in the corner. He picked it up and started to jiggle it around in the keyhole until her he heard a click. he stuck his finger in and lifted up to open the door, and it slid open easily. Inside, there were shelves, upon shelves, of books, all labeled in English. _What is this place?_ He asked himself in disbelief, but then Emma turned the corner and saw Eren standing there, looking around. "What are you doing?!" Emma asked furiously, her finger was bleeding. "I was looking for you. Levi is, um, having a meeting, and we need you there." Eren answered nervously. "Yeah, but how did you know I would be here?" Emma asked, her finger had not stopped bleeding. "Is your finger okay?" Eren asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be up in a minute. Just, don't come down here again, okay?" Emma said, she had sounded nice again, but didn't look the part.

Both Emma, and Eren, were finally back up with everyone else. "What the hell took so long you damn brats!" Levi ranted, he sounded angry. "Calm your face Levi. I have a headache and you're making it worse." Emma said, sounding annoyed. "Hey, Emma. Do you think your old gear will fit you still?" Levi asked, he looked like he wasn't joking. "Do I still look like a thirteen year old? I really hope you were kidding about that." Emma said, she was pissed. "Okay, I probably should've thought about that. We'll have to get you a new one." Levi mumbled to himself. "Is everyone here Levi?" Erwin asked. "Yeah," Levi answered, still mumbling. "Everyone! We will be taking our 58th expedition beyond the walls!" Erwin yelled above everyone's voices. People were yelling and complaining because last time was a complete failure. "Stop yelling you dumb brats! If you didn't want to do this, why the hell did you join?! You're making my god damn headache worse!" Emma yelled over all the voices. Her eyes were turning red, and you could tell she was pissed. "Emma, calm down." Levi spit out. He was pissed too. Emma walked back into the castle. "Corporal, should I go get her?" Eren asked innocently. "No. You going after her will make it worse. If she gets too mad, she might end up killing you." Levi said, sounding completely serious. _She might end up killing me? What's that supposed to mean…_ Thoughts were building up in Eren's brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Into the Past Seven Years*

"Levi, she won't say anything about where she came from." Petra said sadly. "I'll try talking to her then." Levi said as he brushed past her. He walked up to a cell containing a small girl. She was chained to the wall by her hands, her legs crossed whilst she was on a bed, gasping air. "Hey, brat. Where did you come from? It's in your best interest to just talk." Levi said, he was leaning against the wall in front of the bars. "Shut, up. You're annoying me," The girl said selfishly. "I just wanna be able to sleep my pain away." This small girl was Emma. She had jumped onto one of the Survey Corps' wagons when they were heading back toward the walls. She had come from nowhere, and was a suspect of a conspiracy. She was dirty, bleeding, and beaten down. She wouldn't answer questions, and after a lot of yelling, she snapped and tried to attack Levi and his squad. They chained her up, and questioned her, but it didn't go well. "If you were given to the Military Police, they would be torturing you right now. You're lucky you're with us. "I said shUT UP!" Emma screamed. She looked up at Levi and her eyes were red as blood. She snared, and pulled on the chains to where the wall started chipping. "Why can't you leave me alone?! I'll kill you! I don't wanna be here! I wanna be with Mama and Papa! I should've let the monster digest me! I should've stayed in it's burning stomach, and you should burn in hell! I hate you! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She screamed furiously, everyone was shocked with the girls words. "Levi, open the door to the cell. I wanna talk to the girl face to face." A woman said as she walked up next to Levi. Her name was Katie, and she was about twenty. Her hair was a chestnut blonde, and her eyes were blue. She was a great soldier on Levi's squad. "You can go in if you have a deathwish." Levi answered as he tossed her a key. "I already made a deathwish when I joined the Survey Corps." "Pardon the intrusion!" she said as she entered the cell. "I'm Katie, what's your name?" Katie asked sweetly as she crouched down, to where she was face-to-face with Emma. She didn't answer. "It's okay that you didn't answer. I expected that much. So, you said you wanted to be with your parents. Are they dead?" Katie asked. A tear ran down the girl's face. "Well, I hit that on the spot didn't I? You said you should've let the monster digest you. The monster you saw was probably a titan. Did it eat your parents?" Katie asked, hitting it on the spot again, and making the girl cry more. "If you wanna get revenge on those things for eating your parents, you can join us and help kill them. I'll teach you everything you need to know. What do you say?" Katie asked, she stood back up, and held out her hand. "Okay," Emma said, and she started to answer all of their questions they had asked. "My name is Emma Tea, I lived near an ocean, I'm ten years old, those book you took from me were my mother's, I can't control my temper, I once injured a few people when my eyes turned red, I was eaten by the monster, but I cut my way out. If you have more question, I will answer them." They talked for hours, and Katie and Emma had made a friendship.

*Three Years After Emma Arrived*

"Yahoo! Be careful Katie! I can't have you dying on me!" Emma yelled as she was maneuvering her way through the bigass trees. They were on an expedition outside the walls, and Emma alway had fun with those. "I should be saying that to you Emma!" Katie laughed as they easily slid through the thick branches. "Five meter titan ahead! It' too close to ignore, so get ready to engage!" Katie yelled as they approached the titan. With a slash of their swords, it was disintegrating. They slid through the trees until they came across a large group of titans. "Emma! Get as high as you can! We can't take them all on!" Katie screamed, her voice was trembling. "You need to get up too! I can't take a risk of you dying!" Emma cried. They approached the titans, and tried to engage, but they couldn't handle it. Half of Emma's foot was bitten clear off. "Shit!" Emma screamed as she started bleeding. "Emma! Are you o-" Katie's words never completely came out, because her leg was now gone. "KATIE!" Emma screamed, as she shot a red flare into the air, and flew off of her branch to her friend. Emma's eyes were turning red, and she started slashing. Titan blood was going everywhere, and Katie wa watching in horror as the once innocent little girl she knew, turned into a ravenous killing machine. "You! Won't! Get! Away! With! Hurting! My! FRIEND!" Emma screamed as her eyes became completely engulfed in a blood red color. Emma regained her senses after a minute, when she tasted human blood in her mouth. She had slashed Katie's back, and she was bleeding. "Katie! NO!" Emma screamed as she put her swords away, and rushed toward Katie. "Emma…" Katie stuttered. "Don't speak! I'll get you help! You can still make it!" Emma cried, titans were coming behind them. "Emma, I won't make it, but you can still make it if you get out of here. You can make it back to your old home without me." Katie said as she started to spit blood. "No! Don't talk like that! You're gonna make it!" Emma cried, holding her friend in her arms. "Take my necklace, and take it with you when you get there. Bury it next to where you buried your mother and father. Take it next to the ocean. Take that small part of me, and show me where you once spent your days, and where you once genuinely smiled, and laughed. Take it, and keep it with you at all times, and when you win against the titans, a part of me will be there with you." Katie said with a smile, still bleeding and coughing blood. The pack of titans were right behind them. Katie bit her tongue, and there was a flash of lightning. Katie disappeared, and a female titan appeared in her place, Emma in her hand. She looked at Emma, and Emma looked back at her. She could tell it was Katie. She could see it, and she could just _feel_ it. The titan set Emma down on a branch, and went after the other titans. Emma watched in horror as her friend, who had turned into a titan, started fighting other titans, and started being eaten by other titans. The female titan who once was Katie, turned around and gave Emma a look that said _run, escape, make it out alive. _Emma felt something in her hand as she started to get up to escape. It was Katie's necklace. It was a necklace with a bunch of keys on it.

After escaping, Emma never told anyone about what had happened with Katie, but she did find out what the keys went to. They led to a series of libraries. The libraries were full of books on titans, titan shifters, and the outside world. Emma spent the next few years studying these books, until one day, she decided to go into the outside world, and figure out how to turn into a titan like Katie.

*Back to the Present*

_The only reason I haven't let myself die, is to take Katie to my home. She's the only reason I'm still going. She's saved my life too many times to count, so I have to pay her back. I will find out how to do what she could, and become a titan shifter. I will use what she gave me to protect Levi, and Erwin, and Hanji, and everyone else. I promise you Katie!_ These thoughts were flooding Emma's mind as she stormed back into her library. "It's my fault that you were bleeding out, so why did you protect me Katie? Why?!" Emma yelled at the ceiling as tears ran down her face. "I will pay you back some day. I promise you that, Katie." she muttered as she cried alone. She had always been alone since Katie had passed, and she was lonely, ever so lonely...


End file.
